In Your Eyes
by modunk
Summary: He's older and a little awkward. She's young and beautiful. What would he do to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday to Manderbetis! Thank you for inspiring me to write again. ILY! Thank you to my sister and beta Dunk07. I won the sister jackpot with you.**

**Twilight = Not mine**

I must be out of my mind. What was I thinking of, changing jobs – and cities - at my age? I was almost 45, not an age when most people decided to start over. Plus, I'm not exactly the kind of person that handles change well. Which is why this was my first job change in over 20 years. I'd even been living in the same apartment for the past 15 years. I had the same small group of friends I'd made in college. I rarely, if ever, dated. The thought of starting all over was seriously stressing me the fuck out. But when my company offered me a promotion, the opportunity was too good to pass up. Clearly I just needed to stop being such a pussy. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I grabbed my iPhone off the floor next to me and slid my finger across the screen to answer the call.

"Hey Uncle Edward!" chirped my niece Alice. "How's the packing going?"

Alice was 25, and just happened to live in my future hometown of Port Angeles. She'd graciously agreed to let me stay with her for a little while, giving me time to find a house I really liked without feeling rushed.

"Almost done, thank God! The movers will be bright and early tomorrow morning. I'm pretty sure I can get everything done."

"I'm so excited for you to get here. You know you've always been my favourite uncle!" teased Alice.

"Alice, I'm your only uncle. I'd better be your favourite!" Alice and I had always been close. It was impossible not to love her. She was outgoing, friendly, and enthusiastic. Basically, she was the exact opposite of me. But somehow it worked for us.

We talked for a few minutes more, Alice filling me in on her job and her latest date with her boyfriend Jasper. After promising to call her as soon as the movers left to let her know I was on the road, we said our goodbyes. The chat with Alice was just what I needed to help pull me out of my slight panic attack over the upcoming changes in my life. Typical Alice, knowing just when I needed to talk most.

I adjusted my large, wire frame glasses on my nose. My glasses were horribly out of style but I couldn't be bothered shopping for new frames. Plus, I figured a guy my age would look fucking stupid with a pair of trendy frames. I sighed and turned back to my packing. I had a huge collection of books and CDs, none of which were boxed up yet. I just hoped I had enough boxes. The last thing I wanted to do at this point was run out for more boxes.

_Fuck!_

It was two hours later, and I was just cramming one last book into my last box. Unfortunately I still had another stack of books left to pack. So much for having enough boxes. I sighed, running my hands through my too-long hair in frustration. I grabbed my car keys off the kitchen counter and resigned myself to one last trip to the grocery store for boxes. As I was driving home again I realized just how hungry I was, so I decided to pick up a pizza for supper while I was out since all of my kitchen stuff was already packed. When I returned home, I quickly finished the last of my packing, munching on pizza as I worked. It was already after 10, and I had a long day of driving ahead of me tomorrow.

The next morning I was jolted awake by the shrill cry of my cell phone alarm. Shit. It was way too early to be awake. Especially considering how late I'd been up packing every night this week. As much as I wanted another half hour of sleep, it just wasn't going to happen. The movers would be here in an hour and I had to shower, pack the last of my things, and make sure everything was organized and ready to go on the moving truck.

Reluctantly I rolled out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. I studied my fuzzy image in the mirror. Christ. I couldn't see anything without my glasses anymore. I was getting fucking old. I turned on the shower, not even waiting for the water to warm up before stepping in. I needed the shock of cold water to help wake me up. As the water finally began to turn hot I grabbed for the soap and lathered up, working my way down my muscled torso. I quickly finished washing before moving my hand back to my cock, indulging in my daily morning shower wank. Afterwards, I quickly finished up my shower and got dressed before throwing the last of my things into the duffel I'd take with me in the car. I'd just finished tossing the bag in the back of my car when the moving van pulled up. The movers were quick and efficient and two hours later I was pulling out of my parking lot for the last time. Ready or not, it was time to start my new life.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted on Sunday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to my awesome sister and Beta Dunk07. **

**Manderbetis and Elyse Gaines have been my amazing cheering section while I worked up the courage to post this story. You ladies are amazing! **

**Twilight = Not Mine**

I groaned and tried to stretch my stiff muscles. I'd been hunched over the steering wheel of my Volvo without even realizing it, squinting at the road through my glasses. Maybe I'd be getting new glasses anyway, since my prescription had clearly changed. Just another shitty thing about getting older I guess. I shifted around in my seat, but couldn't find a comfortable position. At just over six feet tall this wasn't exactly an easy feat. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and decided to pull over at the next rest stop. I needed to piss again anyway. Fucking coffee.

I quickly used the washroom, trying not to gag at the filth that surrounded me. Once I was back outside, I took a deep breath, trying to erase the smell from my memory. Thank god I was almost to Port Angeles. I couldn't handle another disgusting rest stop. I walked over to one of the picnic tables and pulled out my phone to call Alice. Since I was stopped, I might as well give her a call and let her know where I was and when to expect me.

"Hey Al," I greeted her. I couldn't help but grin as she squealed in delight.

"Edward! Where are you? Are you almost here? How's the drive? Is there much traffic?" The words came at me in a rush.

"Jeez Alice, slow down and take a breath! I'm about two hours away I think. The drive has been pretty good so far, but I seriously can't wait to be out of my car! Traffic was a little heavy for a while, but it seems to be easing up now. Anyway, I just figured you'd want an update. I should probably get back on the road now."

"Thanks Edward. See you soon, yeah?" replied Alice. We said our goodbyes, and I got back in my car and re-joined the rest of the traffic already on the highway.

A little less than two hours later I was crawling down Alice's street, peering at the house numbers trying to find her house. Although she'd been living here for about six months, she'd been out of town the last time I was in Port Angeles and I hadn't had the opportunity to see the place. Sixty four…62…60…ah ha! There it was. Number 58. I pulled my Volvo into the driveway behind Alice's Civic, cutting the engine with a huge sigh of relief.

The front door flew open and Alice came running out the front door. I was only about half way out of the car when she launched herself at me, wrapping arms and legs around me in a giant hug. I stumbled slightly before finding my balance.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" said Alice. "We're going to have such a blast living together. You're going to love Port Angeles! Oh! I know! I should have a party, introduce you to a bunch of people."

"Umm Alice," I started. "I'm not sure a party is such a good idea. You know how much I hate that kind of thing. I never know what to say to people so I end up sitting in the corner by myself all night. Plus, all your friends are so much younger than I am. They don't want to hang out with an old guy like me."

"Oh Edward!" Alice giggled. "You're not that old. And my friends will love you. But if you really don't want to have a party, we won't have one. "

"Thank you, Alice," I replied. "Now, how about you show me where my room is?"

I grabbed my duffel out of the backseat of my car and followed Alice into the house. She gave me a quick tour of the main living area before leading me down the hallway to the bedrooms. Obviously she had the master bedroom, which had a huge walk-in closet and en-suite. My bedroom was a decent size and the bathroom was right across the hall. The moving truck wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, so Alice had put an air mattress in the room so I'd have a place to sleep tonight.

"This is great Al," I said. "Thanks again for letting your old uncle live here for a while."

"Of course, Edward," answered Alice. "I've really been looking forward to this. We haven't seen each other much in the last few years. It'll be great having you around all the time. I'll leave you to get settled in a bit. Dinner in an hour, yeah?"

"Sounds great to me. I'm going to have a shower and change. I feel kind of gross after sitting in the car all day."

I made my way into the bathroom and stripped down. Considering it was a secondary bathroom it was pretty nice. The separate shower had large marble tiles and double shower heads. It was certainly a lot nicer than the shower in my old apartment. I pressed my hands against the tile wall in front of me and let the hot water beat down on my head. I could feel the tension leaving my body as the room filled with steam. Eventually I knew I had to get out and get dressed. Alice would have dinner ready shortly and I didn't want to keep her waiting. Especially on my first night here. Besides, the water was starting to run cold anyway.

I quickly dried off and made my way across the hall with the towel wrapped low around my hips. I grabbed a pair of cords and a brown sweater from my duffel bag and pulled them on. I pushed my hair out of my face and grabbed my glasses before making my way out of the room. As I neared the kitchen I could hear Alice's voice, as well as another unfamiliar female voice. I hesitated before walking into the kitchen. I wasn't really prepared to meet someone new. But I knew I had to make a good impression on Alice's friends.

Straightening my shoulders I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. Holy shit! There, leaning against the counter chatting with Alice, was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the stranger. She turned and caught me looking at her and I immediately looked away embarrassed.

Alice finally noticed me standing there and jumped in to make introductions. "Edward, this is my friend Bella. I hope you don't mind, but I invited her to have dinner with us."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed the second one just as much. Next update will be Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dunk07 is my amazing sister and beta.**

**Manderbetis is the star in my sky. I love you hard!**

**Twilight = Not mine**

This beautiful, perfect woman was having dinner with us? Was Alice insane? Of course I minded! I was going to make a complete fool of myself in front of Bella. Seriously, I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't good in social situations. Add in my instant attraction and this evening was sure to go to hell in hurry.

All of a sudden I became aware of both younger women staring at me expectantly. Oh right. I had to answer them.

"Of course not Alice. I'm glad to meet you Bella. How do you know my niece?" I asked, my voice squeaking just slightly on the last word. How embarrassing!

"Oh, we went to university together," replied Alice. She cut her eyes to me, giving me a serious look. Right. Obviously I was being a total weirdo. As usual. "Edward, do you mind setting the table? The dishes are in that cupboard there, next to Bella."

I moved towards the cupboard, expecting Bella to move over so I could reach the dishes. Instead, she held her ground, forcing me to invade her personal space. _Don't look at the boobs, don't look at the boobs, _I chanted to myself as I carefully kept my eyes from the deep vee of her sweater. Man, I am such an old perv. I was so anxious at this point that I could feel the sweat starting to drip down the back of my neck. How was it possible that I was 45 and had never reacted quite this strongly to a woman before?

"Holy shi…" I gasped, almost dropping the plates I'd just taken down. There were warm hands running their way up my chest. Warm hands that belonged to Bella. I might have been shocked, but my dick certainly enjoyed it. I could feel myself hardening as Bella moved to press herself against me. Shit. I quickly shifted my hips away from her. Having her feel my erection would make my humiliation complete.

Just as I was about to completely lose it, Bella dropped her hands and stepped away from me. I could feel the blush turning my cheeks and neck red. Bella looked over at Alice and giggled.

"You're right, Alice," she said. "He is shy!"

She reached up and patted my cheek. I just rolled my eyes, both at Bella and myself, before turning away with the plates to go set the table. Of course Bella was just touching me as a joke. What beautiful 25 year old would be interested in an old guy like me? It just figured that I found her more attractive than any woman I'd ever met. I'd just have to commit her brief touch to memory. It would be in my spank bank for years to come.

Alice brought the lasagne over to the table just as I finished setting the last fork in place. She grinned at me sympathetically before sitting down at the table. Bella was just behind her with the salad. I asked the girls what they wanted to drink before walking over to the fridge to grab a can of Coke. When I returned to the table, Bella and Alice were deep in conversation about the latest concert they'd been to. I'd never even heard of the group, so I just stared down at my plate and began eating.

"So Edward," began Bella, startling me, "What exactly is it that you do?"

"Oh..erm….I'm an accountant," I replied. "Nothing very interesting I'm afraid."

"God! I'm horrible at math!" giggled Bella. "I just need to see a number, and my brain loses all ability to function. Which is why I'm a writer."

"Bella is a fantastic writer Edward," informed Alice. "She mostly does freelance work for magazines, but she's working on a novel."

This time it was Bella's turn to blush. Her pale cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink. She tipped her head forward, using her hair to shield her face. Clearly this was a topic she wasn't comfortable discussing with a complete stranger.

"Did you study writing in university Bella?" I asked. She nodded, and went on to tell me she'd graduated with an honors degree in creative writing. I could definitely add smart and talented to the list of things that attracted me to Bella. You know, like her boobs. _Shut UP, Edward_.

As conversation continued between Alice and Bella, I feel silent. I was still reeling from the way Bella had touched me earlier in the evening. Just the memory had my erection returning, and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I was going to have to learn to better control my reaction to Bella. Clearly she and Alice were best friends, so I had no doubt I'd be seeing a lot of her. I could feel both Alice and Bella looking at me, but I refused to meet their eyes.

When dinner was over I jumped up and offered to clear the table and do the dishes, leaving the girls to go chat in the living room. I needed some space between Bella and I, before I managed to embarrass myself any further. I was way too old, and way to uncool to even hang out with someone like Bella, let alone pursue anything beyond friendship.

I was just drying the last plate when Bella reappeared in the kitchen.

"Nice meeting you Edward. Alice talks about you so much, I kind of feel like I know you already. I'm sure we'll be seeing lots of each other."

"It was lovely meeting you too," I replied. I crossed the room and stuck my hand out to shake hers. Even as I was doing it I was mentally slapping myself upside the head. Could I possibly be any more lame? _Probably not, asshole! _Bella awkwardly shook my hand, then quickly turned to leave.

I could hear her and Alice saying their goodbyes at the front door. As soon as the door clicked shut, Alice's footsteps raced down the hall towards me. Oh shit. This could be bad.

"So?" she asked breathlessly, skidding to a halt in front of me. "What did you think of Bella?"

**A/N: Really? He shook her hand? Poor Edward. Come back on Sunday to see what Edward says to Alice about Bella!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here we are again. More of poor, awkward Edward. What does he have to say to Alice about Bella?**

**Thanks to Dunk07 for being my awesome beta.**

**My cheerleaders Manderbetis and Elysegaines are both great authors. Do yourself a favor and go check them out!**

**Thanks to everyone who has put me on alert and reviewed. You all make my day. For realz!**

**Twilight = Not Mine**

Shit. How was I going to answer that question? _Avoid, avoid!_ There was no way in hell I wanted Alice to know how attracted I was to Bella. First off, she'd probably laugh in my face. Secondly, I knew she'd never let me forget it once she knew.

"She seems like a nice girl. Very responsible. Very…umm…clean." Jesus Christ. _Clean_? Seriously? Even I can't believe I just said that. Alice looked at me like I'd gone off my meds. Clearly I was acting weird if even Alice was noticing. I really needed to get my shit together. Fast.

"Clean Edward? Really?"

I wiped my sweaty palms on my cords and looked up at the ceiling. I glanced down at Alice, then quickly away again. Her expression was something between amusement and disbelief. She also had a glint of determination. I knew that if I made eye contact for too long I'd crack. Alice had a way of making you talk.

I had to get out of here. Right the fuck now. Just as I thought I'd made my escape, I felt Alice's tiny hand grab the back of my sweater, dragging me backwards.

"No way. You're not getting out of here that easily."

"I don't know what you want me to say Alice." Obviously I was lying.

"Edwaaard!" Shit. Now she was whining. There was no way I was escaping this room with my dignity intact.

"I saw you looking at her. I've never seen you do more than glance at a woman before. In fact, you ignore women so much, I kind of thought for a while that you were gay."

"Gay, Alice?" I spluttered. "You seriously thought I was gay?"

"Sooo missing the point here Edward. Be honest with me. You're attracted to Bella, aren't you?"

"Fine. Yes. Bella is smart, beautiful, creative." _Has a great rack. Shut UP, Edward!_ "What's not to like?"

I sat down at the kitchen table and buried my head in my arms, tugging on my hair in frustration. Could this conversation get any worse? No doubt. This w_as_ Alice we were talking about.

"And?" Alice prompted.

"And nothing." My words were muffled since I still had my head down on my arms.

"But…"

"But nothing, Alice!" I said firmly. "Even if I had any idea how to talk to women, there's no way Bella would ever be interested in someone like me."

"What do you mean, someone like you?" Alice sounded confused and slightly offended on my behalf.

I finally sat up straight in the chair. I pushed my glasses back up my nose, then finally looked Alice in the eye. She truly looked confused by my last comment.

"Are you really going to make me say it? I'm too everything! I'm too old, too unattractive, and too anti-social. Bella can do so much better than me. Just because I'm insanely attracted to her doesn't mean I can't get over it and be friends with her."

"Edward," Alice said softly. Oh god, was that pity in her voice? "What if she's the one?"

"Don't even go there. I mean it Alice."

"Just hear me out. Bella has always dated older guys. She spent a lot of time around adults when she was a kid, so age just isn't a big deal for her. And I can totally help you with your appearance. You're a good looking guy Uncle Eddie! Some new clothes, new glasses, a haircut. You'd be a total hottie."

"That still doesn't solve the fact that I have no fucking idea how to act around her. She must think I'm a total moron," I groaned. "Christ Alice, I _shook_ her fucking hand when she left."

I dropped my head back down on the table, banging it a few times in frustration. I felt Alice put her hand on my shoulder, pulling on it in an effort to make me sit up straight again. After resisting for a few seconds I just gave in and sat up. But I refused to look Alice in the eye. I just wanted to go to bed and imagine the life I was never going to have with Bella. _Fuck, I'm a serious pussy._

"It's really not that bad, Edward. I promise. Bella doesn't think you're a moron. She's been hearing about you for years and was really looking forward to meeting you. I think all you need is a little confidence. Let me give you a makeover. "

"A makeover?" I whined. "I'm not one of your little girlfriends Alice."

"Trust me. Like I said, some new clothes and glasses. We'll get your hair cut. Maybe if you look a little more like a stud on the outside, you'll _act_ more like a stud!" teased Alice.

I could see the wheels turning in her head. There was no way she was going to let this go. She was probably already picturing the new me in her head.

"Fine Alice. Let's do it. Not like I have anything to lose."

She let loose with a squeal that hurt my ears. Seriously, I'm pretty sure dogs could hear that frequency. She launched herself into my lap and threw her arms around my neck.

"I can't wait to get started! You won't regret this Edward!"

Too late. I already did.

**Oh dear. What has Edward gotten himself into? Tune in Thursday to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dunk07 is my awesome beta and sister.**

**Manderbetis and ElyseGaines continue to be my amazing cheering section. I love you ladies! Have you checked out their stories yet?**

**Twilight = Not Mine**

I spent the next week settling into my new job and getting to know my way around a new city. Well, that's what I told myself anyway. In reality I was avoiding Alice and her plans to make me over. I was also avoiding Bella, who'd been over for supper again on Tuesday and Thursday. I knew Alice was scheming, trying to throw the two of us together. Despite Alice's pep talk, there was no way I was going to spend time with Bella and end up looking like an idiot. Again. _Story of my fucking life._

By the time Friday night rolled around I was beyond tense. I just wanted to get home, drink some beer, and relax. However, I feared Alice would make that impossible. She'd barely seen me all week, and I knew she'd want to talk endlessly about my "makeover" and about Bella. I knew I couldn't avoid her forever but I just wanted one night. One stress-free night to forget about everything.

Just as I was packing up to leave my office, the phone rang. I gave passing thought to ignoring it, but in the end my inability to ignore a ringing phone forced me to pick up. I just prayed it wasn't my boss calling to ask me to do one more thing before I left.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's me," came Alice's voice over the line. "I'm just calling to let you know you're on your own tonight. Jasper's trip got cut short, so we're going out tonight after all."

Jasper was Alice's long-time boyfriend. I'd met him when I'd visited Alice in the past, but hadn't seen him since moving in with her. From what Alice told me, his job took him out of town a lot. He seemed like a really nice guy and he treated my niece well. Hopefully I'd get the chance to know him a little better. I told Alice to have fun, and that I'd see her tomorrow.

Once I got home, I changed into a pair of sweats and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. I had no idea what to have for supper, but figured a beer was a good way to start. After popping the top, I made my way into the living room to watch the news. Alice's furniture was a little too dainty to be really comfortable but I managed to slouch my way into a good position with my feet propped up on the coffee table. I made it about ten minutes before my stomach let me know it needed to be fed. Immediately.

I poked around in the fridge trying to find something appealing for supper. Everything seemed like a whole lot of effort so in the end I just pulled out the stuff to make a sandwich. I slapped everything together and ate standing at the kitchen counter, with a second beer to wash it down. _Ok, now what? _I'd been so busy the last few weeks that I had no idea what to do with myself now that I finally had some free time. I briefly considered going out and renting a movie. _Fuck it. _I was too tired to leave the house again. Flipping through the channels proved there was absolutely nothing on TV tonight. Finally I just decided to crawl into bed with a book, classical music playing softly in the background. _Yeah right, Alice_. I'm sure Bella was dying to go out with someone as exciting as me.

I must have fallen asleep reading because the next thing I knew sunlight was streaming in my bedroom windows, and I could hear noises coming from the direction of my closet.

"Alice? What the fuck are you doing?" I groaned. I pulled the covers up over my head in an attempt to block out the sun.

"You've avoided me long enough, Uncle Edward. You promised I could make you over. But first I need to see what I'm working with so I'm going through all your clothes."

I poked my head out of the covers long enough to peer bleary eyed at my alarm clock. It was 7:30. On a Saturday. I groaned and burrowed even deeper under my blanket. It was way too early for this bullshit. Maybe if I stayed under here long enough Alice would give up and go away.

"Forget it Edward. I'm not letting you out of this one."

Damn mind-reading pixie. I sat up against the headboard and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Clearly I wasn't getting any more sleep this morning. As I watched, Alice crossed the room to my dresser and started opening drawers. She sighed dramatically before turning to face me.

"Don't you own a pair of jeans?"

"Umm…no?"

"Seriously? What do you wear when you're not wearing a suit? And don't say sweats, because I swear to God I'll kill you if I ever see you leave the house in those!" threatened Alice.

"I have a couple pairs of cords and khakis," I said defensively. "They're hanging in the closet."

Alice went back over to the closet and started pulling pants off hangers, holding them up in front of her for inspection.

"These all have pleats!" The horror in her tone was obvious. She grabbed my suit pants and inspected all of those too. "No, no, no. None of these are going to work. You _can't _wear pleated pants Edward. And you definitely need some jeans."

"What's wrong with pleats?" I asked.

"Oh. My. God. I don't even know how to answer that question, Edward. You're just going to have to trust me on this one. Flat front pants only. Now get up! I'll go make breakfast while you have a shower and get dressed. Then we're hitting the mall."

Alice flounced out of the room as I threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. I stumbled a bit on the way to the bathroom. It was getting harder and harder to see without my glasses on. Getting older was a bitch. Hurrying through my morning routine I made it out to the kitchen just as Alice was setting plates of pancakes and bacon on the table.

Thanks Alice," I said. "You didn't need to go to all this trouble, though."

"Trust me Edward. You're going to need the energy. We've got a day of serious shopping ahead of us!" Alice rubbed her hand gleefully before picking up her fork. "Dig in!"

**A/N: I know, I know. No makeover yet. But I promise it's coming up next chapter. We've gotta get Edward out of those pleated pants! See you Sunday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! It's finally time for Edward's makeover! **

**Dunk07 is my awesome Beta and sister...even if it is annoying to have a sister who is so much smarter than you.**

**ManderBetis and ElyseGaines...you ladies rock. ILY.**

**Twilight = Not Mine**

All too soon breakfast was over. Alice grabbed her keys off the counter and dragged me out to her car. I'd barely done up my seatbelt when Alice shoved the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway without even looking behind her. Luckily the street was empty at this hour of the morning. I was slammed back into my seat as Alice shot forward down the street, tires squealing. I closed my eyes, afraid to look around as we sped away. Driving with Alice was clearly an experience I'd blocked from my memory. Otherwise I would have insisted we take my car.

We peeled into the mall parking lot just as the stores were opening. When we finally came to a complete stop I uncurled my fingers from the door handle and slowly opened my eyes. I opened my door and resisted the urge to drop to my knees and kiss the ground.

"First thing we need to do is find you some jeans, t-shirts, that kind of thing," Alice informed me.

Alice looped her arm through mine and we headed into the mall. We wandered through a few stores before Alice found anything she deemed worthy. Mostly I just stood back and let her do her thing. I had no idea what we were even looking for. Alice worked her way through the store methodically. She pulled clothes off the racks, examined them carefully, then either put them back or added them to the ever-growing pile she had over her right arm. Finally a salesperson came over and offered to start a dressing room for us. Alice gratefully passed him the clothes before continuing her search.

"Alright, I think that's it. Now you can start trying everything on."

We went back to the dressing room where Alice arranged things into outfits before letting me try anything on. Thank God. I would have no idea where to even start. Once everything was arranged to her satisfaction she shoved me into the changing room. She pointed to a pair of dark wash jeans and a vintage-looking tee, telling me to start with those.

Taking a deep breath to psych myself up, I pulled off my khakis and sweater before reaching for the first outfit. I put the shirt on first without bothering to look in the mirror, then I reached for the jeans. Buttoning them up, I turned to look at myself in the mirror. _Fuck._

"Are you sure about these jeans Alice?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with them?"

"They just seem a little…umm…snug? Maybe?" That was an understatement. I took a closer look, positive my junk would be on full display.

"They're supposed to be fitted Edward. Let me see." Alice was using her best soothing voice on me. My rising panic must have been obvious.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out so Alice could get a good look at me. She looked me up and down before twirling her finger, silently commanding me to turn around. I shifted nervously from foot to foot as I waited for a reaction.

"Damn Edward!" Alice exclaimed. "I know you're my uncle and all, but who knew you had such a good body under all those old man clothes."

"You're sure they're not too tight?" I tugged at the hem of the t-shirt nervously.

"That's the way they're supposed to fit," she reassured me. "You really do look hot. Here, try these next."

She handed me a pair of distressed jeans and a white button-up shirt. I pulled on the pants and heaved a sigh of relief. These ones had a much loser fit than the first pair. The shirt looked great, and wasn't that different from something I would have picked out on my own. I stepped out of the dressing room again, feeling much more confident this time. Alice quickly nodded her approval and sent me in with the next outfit. We quickly worked our way through the pile of clothing. In the end, I left the store with three pairs of jeans, and five shirts. I was still a little unsure about some of it, but Alice assured me everything looked good.

We continued our way through the mall until Alice found one of those places that promised new glasses in an hour. I was a little nervous about what she'd pick out, but I knew that I was long overdue for new frames. I'm pretty sure mine went out of style at least a decade ago. My fear of looking stupid in trendy glasses was soon gone. I turned to look at Alice, wanting her opinion before making my final choice. We had narrowed it down to three choices but these were my favourite.

"Definitely those ones!" Alice nodded her head to emphasize her words. She reached up and adjusted the black plastic frames. "Very nerd chic."

I took care of paying then we continued shopping while we waited for my new glasses. I had enough casual clothes to get started, but I wanted some new things for work as well. Under Alice's watchful eye, I picked out a few slimmer cut suits with the required flat front pants. I had to admit, once I got used to the fit, that Alice was right about the pants. They looked way better than my old pleated pants. After picking out a few pastel-coloured shirts with coordinating tone-on-tone ties we headed for the shoe store. I replaced my old dress shoes and bought a pair of black Chucks to go with my casual clothes. By the time we were done my glasses were ready. I eagerly tossed my old pair away as soon as the new ones were on my face. Not only did they look better, but they felt so much lighter on my face.

"So, are we done now?" I asked. It had been a long day and I was more than ready to go home. My back hurt and my feet fucking ached.

"Just one more thing left to do!" promised Alice.

I groaned, wondering what could possibly be left to do. I shot Alice my best puppy dog eyes, hoping she'd give in and agree to go home.

"You need a haircut Edward. That hair is ridiculous. Especially now that the rest of you looks so much better."

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

I reluctantly got back in Alice's car so we could drive across town to the place where she insisted I have my hair cut. Luckily they'd had a cancellation so they were able to fit me in right away. I sat in the chair and zoned out while Alice and the stylist discussed my hair. Alice had done a great job so far. I trusted her to make this final decision. I closed my eyes while the stylist worked. Finally she put her hand on my shoulder and told me to take a look. My eyes widened in shock when I saw my reflection. My hair was still slightly long and stood up in all directions. _Holy shit!_ I seriously had what could only be called sex-hair. And I'm pretty sure I liked it.

One last crazy drive with Alice later, we were finally home. We dragged all my bags into the house and down the hall to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed, fully intending not to move for the rest of the night. Unfortunately for me, Alice had other plans. She pulled the darks wash jeans and one of the vintage tees out of one of the bags and tossed them to me.

"Put those on then come out to the kitchen. We're having company for supper."

_Oh God._

"Alice?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Just exactly who is coming for supper?"

"Bella, of course!" chirped Alice before waltzing out of the room.

_Fuck my life._

**_A/N: So...was it worth the wait? And what will happen when Bella and Edward meet again? Tune in Thursday!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dunk07 is my beta. She's also my sister and best friend**

**I would never have written a word, let alone a whole story, if it wasn't for ManderBetis. She's the sun in my sky.**

**ElyseGaines and TrixieTraci, you girls are awesome. ILY!**

**Twilight = Not Mine**

I just stood there staring at the empty doorway long after Alice waltzed out of the room. She seriously expected me to talk to Bella? Wasn't a full-day trip to the mall enough trauma for one day? I sighed as I threw the clothes on the bed and made my way into the bathroom. Once there I leaned on the counter, peering into the mirror at the brand new me. I was shocked at the difference a new haircut and new glasses could make. Why hadn't I done this sooner? Oh right. Because I was a pussy who hated change.

I made my way back into the bedroom to change into the outfit Alice had picked out. I could do this. I could go out there and have supper with Bella and not act like the social retard I usually was. I stripped down to my black boxer briefs before reaching for the scissors to cut the tags off my new clothes. All of a sudden a knock on the bedroom door startled me.

"Hey,Edward! Alice says for you to hurry it up. Supper is just about ready to go on the table."

_Holy shit! _Bella. She was standing right outside my bedroom door. And I was standing here pretty much naked. My mind immediately pictured Bella opening that door and getting an eyeful of me in all my glory. _Fuck._ Hello, Mr. Happy. My dick immediately hardened at the thought.

"Be right there!" I called to her, my voice cracking slightly. You'd never know I was a 45 year old man. Bella made me as nervous as a teenager with his first crush. I felt the blush creeping up my neck. _How embarrassing. _As soon as I heard her footsteps moving away from my door, I reached down and adjusted myself, trying to will the erection away. I quickly cut all the tags off the clothes and pulled them on. After one last check of my hair in the mirror I made my way out to the kitchen.

I stopped in the hallway and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my nerves before walking into the kitchen. Ignoring my churning stomach, I stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and observed Alice and Bella moving around each other as they put the finishing touched on supper. I nervously cleared my throat and both women turned their heads to look at me. Alice grinned at me and covertly gave me the thumbs up.

Bella's reaction was unexpected and totally gratifying. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open a bit. As I watched, her gaze went from my new sex-hair down to my bare feet and back up again. Slowly. When her eyes finally met mine she grinned at me.

"Wow Edward. Looking good!" Bella stalked towards me until she was right in front of me. It was everything I could do not to take a step back. She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair before her hand drifted down to wiggle the arm of my new glasses. "Nice."

Over Bella's head my eyes met Alice's. They were shining with excitement and she was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her. Instead I turned my attention back to the beautiful woman in front of me. I smiled at her and mumbled my thanks.

"Hungry?" asked Alice.

"Starving! You wore me out today. I think I spent more time in the mall today than I usually do in a whole year."

"Don't be such a wimp. And look at it this way; at least we're done now. No need for another day of shopping."

I groaned at the thought. I definitely didn't plan on shopping with Alice again anytime soon. Bella and Alice giggled at the horrified look on my face.

"Are we eating or what?" I moved towards the table. Bella was still standing pretty close to me and I brushed against her as I passed. The sparks I'd come to expect ran up my arm. Bella shivered slightly. The movement was so small I almost missed it. Did she feel the sparks too? No matter what Alice said, I had my doubts Bella could ever be interested in me.

As Bella and I sat at the table, Alice brought the last dish over to the table before sitting down herself. We were all silent as we dished up plates of food. At one point I looked at Bella out of the corner of my eye and caught her staring at me again. _Hmmm._

"So Edward, what's with the new look?"

My fork stopped half way to my mouth. It's not like I could tell Bella I got a makeover so she'd go out with me. I looked across the table at Alice in hopes that she would rescue me. Instead she just propped her chin on her fist and looked at me expectantly.

"Umm…well. Umm…"

_Great job Edward. Way to be articulate._

"I guess I just figured this was as good a time as any for a fresh start. I mean, I'm living in a new city, I've got a new job."

"A whole new Edward!" piped up Alice.

"Well I think you look great. Although I think you looked fine before, too."

"Thanks, Bella." I prayed that I wouldn't blush again. Things had been going pretty well up to this point. Except for that one stumble I'd managed to act like a normal human being around Bella. I gave myself a mental fist-bump. Deciding not to push my luck I fell silent and let Bella and Alice carry the conversation for a while, only talking when either of them asked me a question.

Just as we were finishing up, Alice's cell phone rang. She grabbed it off the kitchen counter and checked the screen to see who was calling. Her face lit up with a smile.

"That's Jasper. We've been playing phone tag for two days. Do you guys mind if I go take this in the other room?" she asked.

Bella and I both waved her off. Once we were alone silence fell over the table. We sat there uncomfortably for a few minutes before I turned to her and offered up a half smile.

"How about we clear the table and do the dishes?"

"Great plan. Especially since Alice did all the cooking on her own."

We made quick work of clearing the table and putting away the leftovers. Once that was done I filled the sink with hot, soapy water while Bella put out the drain board and grabbed a towel. As we worked, Bella began to hum.

"Great song choice," I said.

"Thanks," she replied. "I love Kings of Leon."

"Me too. I saw them in concert a few months ago. They were amazing."

"I love live music, but I mostly get my fix at bars. There's not a lot of great concerts here in Port Angeles, but there are some pretty great local bands."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Alice as she bounded back into the room.

"Live music. I was just telling Edward that we don't get a lot of big concerts here, but that the local scene is pretty good."

"Oh! I have the best idea. Why don't the two of you come with Jasper and I next weekend to Sam's Place next Friday night. Jasper's cousin is playing."

"Sounds good to me!" answered Bella.

"Sure. Count me in."

"Awesome!" squealed Alice. "It's a date!"

**A/N: So, it seems Bella approves of Edwards new look. That Alice does good work! See you Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Big love to ManderBetis for rec'ing this story over on The Fictionators. To those of you who wandered over from there, welcome!**

**Dunk07 did her best to clean this chapter up for all of you to read. She's awesome like that.**

**Thanks to my Twitter ladies Trixietraci, ElyseGaines and Jennifer1970 for all the encouragement and love.**

**Twilight = Not mine.**

Bella hung out for a while longer, the three of us sitting around and chatting. As soon as she was gone, I turned to Alice and glared at her.

"A date, Alice? Really?"

"What?" she asked, trying hard to look innocent.

"You kind of put Bella on the spot. I'm sure she doesn't consider hanging out with you, Jasper, and I a date."

"Oh my God Edward. Are you blind? Did you completely miss the way she was looking at you when you first came into the kitchen? I thought she was going to attack you right here in my kitchen. I _knew _she liked you!"

"I'm pretty sure she was just shocked," I said. "Thanks to you I look like a completely different person."

"Could you just trust me on this one? I've known Bella for a long time, and I know when she's interested in someone. I have a great feeling about next weekend!"

"Just… just don't push too hard, okay? If things are meant to work out with Bella, they will."

Alice agreed before hugging me and heading off to bed for the night. I attempted to stay up and watch Saturday Night Live but I kept falling asleep on the couch. Finally, I gave up and stumbled down the hallway to my bedroom. Shopping with Alice was exhausting. I planned to do nothing tomorrow but relax with a good book.

Monday morning rolled around way too quickly. After silencing my alarm, I lay in bed and scrubbed my hands over my face in an attempt to wake up. Eventually I managed to roll myself out of bed and into the shower. I stood under the cold water for a while to wake up, then turned the water as hot as I could stand. Standing in front of the mirror I spent some time arranging my hair, then quickly shaved. After dressing in one of my new suits I joined Alice in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Looking good, Uncle Edward!" Alice followed this up with an honest-to-God wolf whistle.

"Thanks Alice. The hair is ok?"

"I think I like it even better than I did on Saturday."

I raised a few eyebrows when I walked into work looking like a whole new person. I have to admit, the admiring looks from my female coworkers were a real ego boost. The compliments I received all week were just what I needed to boost my confidence for my "date" with Bella on Friday night.

The week passed quickly and before I knew it I was standing in front of my closet, trying to decide what to wear. Suits were easy. You couldn't screw up a suit. But I was still kind of baffled by casual clothes. I had no idea what looked good together. I'd been standing here for nearly twenty minutes and I knew what I had to do.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Get in here please!"

"What's the matter? Why aren't you dressed?"

"Cause I have no idea what to wear. Can you please just pick something for me?" I hated the note of desperation in my voice.

"Chill, Edward. It's really not that hard, I promise. Here, wear the dark wash jeans and the white button-down. It's casual, but still dressy enough for a date."

"Alice…" I warned. "It's not a date. It's just a group of friends hanging out. Stop calling it a date!"

"Wow. You're wound a little tight Edward. Relax. I keep telling you, Bella likes you. Now just be the charming guy I know you can be and things will fall into place."

With that, she spun on her heel and walked out. I got dressed, then went out to the living room to pace while Alice finished getting ready. I'd made about 2 dozen passes of the living room when Jasper showed up. The plan was for the three of us to go together in Jasper's SUV, picking up Bella on the way to the bar. I continued to pace while Jasper made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Dude. You've gotta stop with the pacing. You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry man." I moved to sit on the chair, where I proceeded to bounce one leg up and down compulsively.

Just as I was about to stand up and start pacing again, Alice appeared in the living room. Jasper stood to greet her.

"You look beautiful, baby. Now let's get out of here before your uncle completely loses his mind."

We made the short drive to Bella's apartment. Alice jumped out of the car and ran up to the door to meet Bella. Bella, of course, looked breathtaking. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she walked towards the car. The two women climbed in the backseat, giggling and talking all the way to the bar. We lucked out and found a parking spot about half a block away. We paid the cover at the front door and scanned to room looking for a place to sit.

"How about right there?" asked Alice, pointing to a booth near the stage.

"Sounds good to me," said Bella.

Jasper led the way through the crowd, leading Alice by the hand. Bella and I followed behind them. Alice followed Jasper into on side of the booth, leaving Bella and I to sit together on the other side. I gestured with my arm for Bella to sit, then slid onto the bench beside her. A waitress stopped by our table and we all decided to share a pitcher of beer.

"So Edward, you've been here two weeks. How are you liking it so far?" Bella questioned.

"So far so good. The job is great. I have a fantastic roommate. And she's introduced me to some pretty great people." I smiled at her as I said the last part.

"You're so sweet. And thanks."

Before I could respond, the band took the stage. They were clearly pretty popular with the local crowd because cheers broke out immediately. Japser pointed out his cousin, the drummer, to me. By the time the first song was over I was totally into it. They played a mix of original songs and covers, so even a newcomer like me could enjoy the show. As the night wore on I could feel Bella edging closer to me. She smelled amazing and I was having a really hard time keeping my hands to myself.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away from her before my control completely snapped. I excused myself and made my way to the men's room. I took care of business before making my way back out into the crowd. I decided to stop at the bar for another drink before heading back to the table. I ordered a Jack and Coke, leaning on the bar while I waited for my drink. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand brush across my lower back. I turned slightly, and found myself inches away from Bella, who was looking up at me through her lashes. _Fuck, she's beautiful._ Before I could stop myself, I brushed my hand lightly across her cheek.

"Is everything okay, Bella?"

Still looking into my eyes, Bella reached up and grabbed a handful of my shirt collar, pulling me down so that we were face to face.

"I was wondering if you'd take me home, Edward." She waited a moment, then gave me a flirtatious wink. "To your place."

_Hell yes!_

**_A/N: OMG! Are you dying? Do you hate me for leaving things there? See you Thursday!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**And we're back! I would never leave you hanging like that for too long!**

**Special thanks to my beta Dunk07. Nothing says love like reading a lemon written by your sister. Thanks for doing this, despite how much it squicked you out.**

**Much love to my girls ManderBetis, ElyseGaines, TrixieTraci, and Jennifer. Life is much better with all of you in it.**

**Twilight = Not Mine**

I cupped Bella's face in my hands, lifting her chin until she looked me right in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive."

With that she shoved her fingers into my hair and pulled my lips down to hers. There was no pretense of slow and gentle. No hesitation whatsoever. Just lips and tongues and grasping fingers. My fingers were shoved in her hair, angling her head just the way I wanted it. I pressed myself even tighter against her. I heard, and felt, the moan deep in her throat.

Reluctantly pulling my lips from hers, I took Bella's hand and led her back to the table where Alice and Jasper were still sitting. When Alice saw our joined hands her eyes lit up, and I knew she was about to open her mouth and start firing off questions. I silenced her with a look.

"So we're going to head out," I said. "You guys stay and listen to the last set. We'll just grab a taxi."

I waited impatiently while Bella hugged both of them. As soon as I could I grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the exit. Okay, so I might have been a little excited. But seriously. The girl of my dreams just propositioned me, then kissed the ever-living shit out of me. All I wanted was to get her alone.

Lucky for me and my raging hormones, we were able to get a taxi almost immediately. I gave the driver my address and settled back in my seat. Bella reached over and pulled my hand towards her across the backseat. She rested our joined hands on her thigh, her thumb rubbing small circles on the back of my hand. I turned my head to look at her. She was looking back at me, a small smile playing over her lips. I couldn't help myself. I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She sighed and snuggled in tighter.

An eternity later we finally pulled up in front of Alice's house. I threw some money at the driver and hustled Bella out of the car. We raced to the front door where I struggled to get my key in the lock. Having Bella pressed up against my back didn't help. Hopefully my aim would improve as the night wore on. I finally managed to get the door unlocked. Bella practically shoved me inside. As soon as the door shut I had her pushed up against it, kissing her frantically.

"God I want you. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I panted. I dropped my head, resting it on her shoulder. I needed to calm the hell down. Otherwise Bella was going to get fucked against the front door.

"I think I have some idea." She smirked at me while she reached down and grabbed my dick through my jeans, giving it a slight squeeze.

Bella ducked around me and started down the hall towards my room. As she walked she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it towards me.

"Coming?"

She didn't have to ask me twice. I hurried after her, catching up to her just as she reached my doorway. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, grinding my erection into her ass. My hands reached up to cover her amazing breasts while my mouth moved along her neck. My heart was racing and it felt like my dick was about to bust the zipper on my jeans. I moved us towards the bed. We needed to be naked. _Now!_

Bella's knees hit the edge of my bed and she spun around in my arms to face me. Her hands grabbed at my shirt, silently demanding I take it off. I undid just enough buttons to rip it over my head, sending it sailing towards to corner of the room. As soon as my hands were free I reached behind Bella to undo the clasp of her bra. I stared in awe at her naked breasts. I slowly, reverently reached out to touch her, lingering on her pebbled nipples. She was exquisite.

I pushed her back onto the bed until she was lying down. Then I covered her body with my own. Our lips met again, kissing until we were both breathless.

"Jesus Edward. Enough. I need you to fuck me," Bella gasped.

She reached for the top button on my jeans, while I struggled with hers. After a few minutes, and some giggling on Bella's part, we were both naked. I rolled Bella onto her back as I reached towards my bedside table. I blindly reached for one of the condoms I kept in the drawer. I was between her legs and I could feel her warm, wet pussy against my stomach. My dick got even harder. _Where the fuck was that condom?_

I finally grasped it. I almost shouted in triumph. _Almost._ I sat back on my heels to roll the condom down my length. Bella watched me the whole time, her eyes heavy with lust.

I leaned back over her, the head of my cock poised at her entrance. I paused for a minute and took a deep breath. I wanted to savor this moment. Bella, however, had other ideas. She grabbed my hips and pulled me towards her. I slid into her in one long thrust. I leaned down to kiss her, while she wrapped her legs around my hips. As I began to thrust Bella pushed her heels into my ass, encouraging me to move faster. I pounded into her, feeling my orgasm build. Reaching between us I rubbed her clit. I wasn't going to last long and I desperately wanted her to cum first. All too quickly I felt her walls clenching around me, sending me over the edge. After quickly disposing of the condom I collapsed on top of her, my head resting on her chest. She rubbed my head as we both struggled to catch our breath.

"Shit Edward. That was even better than I imagined."

I moved off Bella, rolling us both on our sides so I could look her in the eyes. She'd imagined us together?

"You've thought about this?" I asked, more than a little surprised.

"This is so embarrassing…but I've had a crush on you for years. Alice was always talking about how amazing you were, showing me pictures, telling me stories about you. I felt like I knew you long before I ever met you. And then when we finally did meet, the sparks were instant. Didn't you feel them?"

"Of course I did. But I figured you'd never be interested in an old man like me. Especially after I made such a fool of myself that first night. Alice is the one who decided I needed a whole new look. She thought it would help give me some much needed confidence."

Bella reached up and pulled my glasses off. After placing them on the bedside table she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I guess it worked. But Edward. You didn't need all that. In my eyes, you were already the perfect man."

She leaned in to kiss me before snuggling into my embrace. I kissed the top of her head and murmured good night. I snapped off the lamp and cuddled up with my dream girl. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: So...my first lemon. Kind of freaked out about the whole thing. Hope you all liked it. See you Sunday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and to everyone who has been leaving me such lovely reviews. **

**Thanks to my Beta Dunk07 for cleaning this up despite being stuck in bed with back troubles. **

**ManderBetis, ElyseGaines, Trixietraci, and Jennifer make my days better. ILY!**

**Twilight = Not Mine**

I woke the next morning to the unfamiliar feeling of warm, naked woman pressed against me. _Holy shit!_ Bella had one arm and leg thrown over me, her face burrowed into my shoulder. I wrapped both arms around her and snuggled in tighter. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. I just lay there, enjoying the feeling of having Bella in my arms. I had no idea how I got so lucky, but I wasn't about to question it. To know that Bella returned my feelings was the best feeling in the world. I was just drifting back to sleep when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Edward? Bella?" Alice's soft voice drifted in from the hallway. "I've just about got breakfast ready if you want to come eat."

"Thanks Alice," I called out softly in return. As her footsteps faded away I could feel Bella starting to stretch herself awake. I kept a firm hold on her, not willing to let her go just yet.

"Morning, baby," I murmured as I pressed a kiss to the top of Bella's head.

"Mmmm…morning."

"Are you hungry? Alice is just finishing up breakfast."

"Sure, sound good," said Bella. "Just give me a few more minutes to wake up. I'm definitely not a morning person."

She rolled over onto her side, silently asking me to be the big spoon. The shift in position brought my morning wood right up against her ass. She immediately wiggled against it, making me groan. Bella turned her head to grin at me.

"Feels like one of us is awake."

"Cute. Now stop wiggling around. Unless you want me to put this to good use?"

"Tempting. But Alice must have breakfast waiting by now. And you know she's just dying to grill us about last night. I'm actually kind of surprised she let us sleep thing long."

While I wanted nothing more than to spend the next little while exploring Bella's naked body, I knew she was right. I loosened my hold on her and she turned over in my arms to press a kiss to my lips. Before I could deepen the kiss, she pulled away and climbed out of bed. While I lay there trying to will my erection away, Bella scrambled off the bed. Pulling on her underwear and my white button down from the night before, she headed for the door.

She looked too fucking good. I was off the bed in a flash. She'd just started to open the door when I pressed it closed with the palm of my hand, trapping her between me and the door. She spun around to face me and I braced my hands on either side of her head. Leaning down I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her. Hard. She resisted for a moment, then she was kissing me back. My hands moved from the door, slipped down her body, the grabbed her ass, pulling her hard against me.

"Alice can wait," I growled.

Bella moaned – loudly – and began to grind herself even more firmly against me. I could feel her heat and wetness through her panties and my cock got impossibly harder. I hooked my fingers in the sides of her panties and pushed them down. All of a sudden I groaned, pressing my forehead against hers.

"Shit, no condom," I panted.

"I'm on the pill. It's fine. I trust you."

I helped her wrap her legs around my waist. The position had the head of my cock resting at her entrance. I paused for a minute and looked into Bella's eyes, seeing my own lust reflected back at me. She bit her lips and shifted her hips, taking me inside her.

"Fuck…"I gasped. Feeling Bella surrounding me without the barrier of a condom was almost more than I could take. I stilled for a moment, needing to collect myself. Otherwise this would be over before it even began.

"Please…" whimpered Bella.

That was all the encouragement I needed to start moving. We started slowly but it wasn't long before I was pumping into her as fast as our precarious position would allow. Bella's fingers scratched at my back, while my fingers gripped her hips tightly.

"Please Edward…you feel so fucking good."

I could tell she was getting close. I watched as goosebumps broke out all over her skin, then she was clenching around my length. The feeling was too much. With a few final thrusts, I came. My legs immediately turned to jello and I lowered us both to the floor, cradling Bella on my lap.

"Jesus," I said. "You're going to kill me. I'm too old for that shit."

Bella rolled her eyes at me and giggled.

"But what a way to go! And you're not old Edward."

She kissed me, then got up to go to the bathroom and clean up. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. By the time I was dressed, Bella had returned. She grabbed my hand and we walked out the kitchen to face Alice's inquisition.

When we entered the kitchen, Alice and Japer were already sitting at the table. Alice had made a huge feast of bacon, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and toast. There was also coffee and a pitcher of orange juice on the table. As soon as Alice caught sight of us, she squealed and ran over to us. She threw her arms around both Bella and I.

"I'm so excited for you! I knew this would happen. You two are just so perfect for each other!"

"Alice, sweetie, at least let them sit down first," chuckled Jasper. He met my gaze over the top of Alice's head and rolled his eyes. "Get lost on the way from the bedroom?"

Bella blushed a little bit at Jasper's teasing. I just shook my head at him and pulled Bella over to the table with me.

Alice managed to keep it together until Bella and I were sitting at the table, and had served ourselves breakfast. She did, however, bounce in her seat the entire time.

"So, who made the first move? Are you guys a couple now?"

"Obviously Bella made the first move. It was up to me, she'd be waiting forever," I said, mocking myself.

"I just couldn't resist!" teased Bella. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I've been waiting for him for years. And yes, we're a couple."

I lifted Bella's hand from where it was resting on my thigh and kissed her knuckles. It was still a little unreal to me that Bella had been interested in me all along. I had no idea how I'd gotten so lucky.

"I'm grateful you gave Edward the makeover, but only because it gave him the confidence he needed to actually talk to me. I would have gone out with him no matter what. The hot new look is just a bonus!"

That sealed it. Hands down, the best morning of my life.

**A/N: Now that's the way I'd like to wake up! Lucky Bella!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dunk07 did a rush beta job on this so I could get it out to you today.**

**ManderBetis and Jennifer talked me off a ledge when I was struggling to get this done last night. Thank you ladies. ILY!**

**Twilight = Not Mine**

Bella and I had been dating for about three months. Best three fucking months of my life. The reality of Bella was so much better than my imagination. Despite our rather obvious age difference, we had so much in common it was a little scary. We liked the same music, read the same books, and loved all the same foods.

Neither one of us were the type to go out every weekend, so we spent a lot of time at home on the weekends, either at her place or at mine. Sometimes we hung out with Alice and Jasper. Every once in a while we went out with a bunch of Bella's friends. The first time we all hung out, I was really uncomfortable. I was sure everyone was judging us, wondering what Bella was doing dating someone as old as me. But Bella's friends were amazing and put me at ease right away. I especially liked her friends Rose and Emmett. Rose was about ten years older than Emmett, so they understood our relationship better than anyone else.

Then it happened. Any guy's worst nightmare. Especially when that guy was dating a girl twenty years his junior.

I was in the kitchen making supper for myself and Bella one Friday night when she dropped the bomb. I knew something was up as soon as she walked in the door. She was unusually quiet, simply coming to stand behind me and wrapping both arms around my waist.

"Hi love. How was your day?"

She responded by sighing and burrowing her head more firmly against my back. I loosened her hold on me and turned around to face her. I put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at me. She finally met my gaze, biting her lip nervously as she did.

"So…" she started. "My dad called me today."

"Everything ok with him?"

Bella's dad Charlie lived in Forks, where he was the Chief of Police. He and Bella were pretty close since he had pretty much raised her all by himself.

"He's fine. Things are finally starting to get back to normal now that they've finally hired a new deputy."

"So what's got you freaking the hell out?" I prompted.

"Umm…he says he wants to meet you."

My stomach dropped and I think I even started to sweat a little bit. _Fuck._ I knew I'd have to meet Bella's father eventually, I was just hoping to put it off a little while longer. There was no way he was going to be happy his baby girl was dating a man closer to his age than to hers.

"I knew you'd freak out," she said.

I'm not freaking out. I'm just…"

"You're freaking out. This is exactly why I was so nervous about telling you. But really, Edward, you don't need to freak out. My dad knows you're a little older than I am. He also knows how happy you make me. He's happy as long as I'm happy. Trust me. We'll go to Forks on Sunday afternoon, have dinner together, and then come right home."

Even though she was trying to keep me calm, I knew Bella was freaking out a little bit too. Bella had never dated much, and bringing home her boyfriend to meet her dad was a big deal. Whether she'd admit it or not.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. I relaxed into her, letting her kiss distract me. The hand that slipped down and grabbed her perfect ass was also a pretty good distraction. My other hand slid up her shirt to her breast as I deepened the kiss. I turned us so that Bella's back was against the counter before lifting her up to sit. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling my erection firmly against her pussy. I reached an arm over and turned off the stove. Then, with her legs still wrapped around me, I lifted Bella off the counter and carried her down the hall to my room where we continued to distract each other for the rest of the night.

Saturday passed quickly. A little too fucking quickly, in my opinion. Now here it was, early Sunday afternoon, and Bella and I were in the car, headed for Forks. I tried to force down my panic and stay calm for Bella's sake. I'm pretty sure it wasn't working. She was chewing on her thumb nail and her leg hadn't stopped bouncing since we got in the car. I reached over and placed my hand on her knee.

"Bella. It'll be fine. I promise."

Total bullshit, but at this point I'd say anything to get her to calm the fuck down. I pulled her thumb away from her mouth, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles. She took a deep breath and nodded at me. I dropped our joined hands to my lap and left them there for the rest of the drive.

We pulled into Charlie's driveway, parking behind the cruiser. I could see the curtains in the front window twitch and I knew we were being watched. With that in mind, I kissed Bella quickly on the cheek before getting out of the car, going around to open the car door for her. Hand in hand, we walked towards the house. The door was yanked open just before we reached it, revealing Chief Swan.

"Daddy!" cried Bella, throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey Bells. I've missed you," her dad mumbled as he gave me the eye over Bella's head.

"Chief Swan," I said, offering my hand. "I'm Edward Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you."

He mumbled a reply before wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders and pulling her into the house. _Well…that went well_. I silently followed them into the house, giving myself a mental pep talk. I was scared shitless, but this was for Bella. I'd do anything for that girl, including face off against her gun-toting police chief father – _Oh God. Gun-toting. _He wouldn't actually pull out his police issue. _Would he?_

Trying not to hyperventilate, I followed Bella and her father into the cozy living room to face the music.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Charlie doesn't seem to be too impressed! Thanks for reading and see you on Sunday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Dunk07 for being my amazing beta. **

**Jennifer - thanks so much for all your help today, both with encouraging me to write, and for prereading! I wouldn't be updating tonight without your help.**

**Manderbetis and Trixietraci also helped light a fire under my ass today. Thanks ladies!**

**Twilight = Not mine  
**

_**Six Months Later**_

Here I was, once again standing in front of Chief Swan's front door, sweating my balls off. But this time Bella wasn't here to help calm me down. That dreaded first meeting had gone so much better than I ever could have imagined. Despite his initially cool reaction to me, the Chief and I actually got along really well. He later told me his behaviour was a test, a way to gauge my feelings for Bella. If I could survive a disapproving, gun-toting father, than he would know that my feelings for Bella were real. He grilled both of us for almost an hour before he grinned, hugged us both, and told me he was happy if Bella was happy.

Finally the door swung open, revealing Chief Swan.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly shocked at my unannounced presence on his front step.

"Sorry to just show up like this, Chief, but I was hoping we could talk?"

"Of course, of course. Come on in."

I followed him into the living room. He immediately sat down in his recliner and motioned me to have a seat on the couch. I sat down briefly before jumping back up to pace the room. Chief Swan just shook his head at me and chuckled softly.

"Well now Edward, what can I do for you today?"

"Umm…well…You know I love Bella. She's amazing. I've never been happier in my whole life. I'd like your permission to ask her to marry me."

Total word vomit. I'd had this whole speech planned out in my head, but as usual, my nerves had gotten the best of me. I collapsed back on the couch and lowered my head into my hands.

"I know you love my daughter, but isn't this kind of fast?"

"Here's the thing, Chief Swan. I'm not getting any younger. And when you know, you know. And I know that Bella is it for me. We both want to have kids someday. I don't want to be one of those dads who're too old to play with their kids, you know?"

"Edward, you're a good man. I can see how much you love my daughter. If she agrees to marry you, you have my blessing."

I sagged in relief. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see the Chief standing in front of me.

"Despite the fact that you're not who I might have picked for my daughter, I know you are exactly right for her."

I stood and shook his hand, only to be surprised when he pulled me into a man-hug. We chatted for a bit longer before I said my goodbyes and headed back to Port Angeles.

Alice attacked me before I could even get in the door.

"Where were you? Supper is ready. Why weren't you answering your phone?"

I just kind of patted her on the head, told her I'd be ready for supper in a minute, and walked away. I could hear her spluttering all the way from my room. I opened my top dresser drawer and pulled out the engagement ring I'd bought for Bella the week before. I shoved in the pocket of my hoodie and walked back out to the kitchen. Alice was sitting at the table waiting for me, dinner already served.

"Well? Where were you?"

"I was in Forks."

"Forks? What the hell were you doing in Forks?"

"I went to see Chief Swan."

"Bella's dad? What did you need to go see him for?"

Rather than responding, I simply pulled the ring box out of my pocket. I opened it and laid it on the table in front of Alice. Swear to fuck, her eyes almost popped out of her head. The she let out the most ear-splitting squeal I'd ever heard.

"Christ, Alice. Take it down a notch!"

"I can't help it! I'm just so excited for the two of you!" She jumped out of her seat and came to throw her arms around me. "Do you have it all planned? How you're going to propose?"

I unwrapped her arms from the death grip they had around my neck and turned her back around to sit in her chair again. Grabbing the ring box, I closed it, then turned it over and over in my hands.

"I think I know what I'm going to do. And no, I'm not telling you. Bella can tell you all about it after I've asked her."

Alice pouted a little at this, but quickly let it go. Over supper we chatted about my visit with Charlie, then moved on to the fact I would be moving out if Bella said yes to my proposal. I knew Alice would be sad to see me go, but I was pretty sure I was the only thing holding her back from asking Jasper to move in. This would be a good thing for all of us.

Three days later, I put my plan to propose to Bella into action. We planned to take a hike back the amazing meadow we had discovered a few months ago. It was also the first place I told Bella that I loved her. Yeah, it was really fucking cheesy, but I knew Bella would love it.

When we reached the meadow, Bella spread out the blanket and I unpacked the picnic lunch I'd made for us. I tried to be all romantic and shit, feeding Bella small bites of food, sneaking kisses in between bites. After we finished eating, I laid down with my head in Bella's lap. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers running through my hair.

"I love this place," sighed Bella.

"It is pretty amazing," I replied.

Sitting up I turned to face her and took hold of her hand. She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, then trailed her lips down to mine.

"Bella, I love you more than I ever thought possible. I can't imagine my life without you. I know some people look at us and all they can see is the age difference. But when I look at you, all I see is love. And family. And forever. Will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

By the time I finished, we were both in tears. Bella was nodding like crazy, unable to speak through her tears. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and slid it on her finger. Amazingly, it fit perfectly. Once it was in place, Bella threw her arms around me and tackled me to the ground. I pulled her head down to mine and kissed her.

This was the perfect start to the rest of our lives.

**A/N: So this is the last regular chapter. There WILL be an epi and a BPOV of their first meeting. Not sure when either one will post, but I promise I'll do my best to get them to you as soon as possible.**

**Thanks to each and every one of you who have read, reviewed, or put me on alert. It means so much to have your support.  
**


	13. Epilogue

**Yeah...I really have no excuse for how long this took. You can thank Manderbetis for pushing me to finally finish this.**

**Twilight = Not mine.**

I stood at the front of the church. Shifting uncomfortably, I hoped no one would notice I was sweating. How the fuck did Bella talk me into this big church wedding in front of all our family and friends? Oh right. I was pussy-whipped for that girl. Feeling Jasper shift next to me I lifted my gaze to the back of the church just as the doors opened and Alice, the maid of honor, stepped through and made her way down the aisle. As she reached the front of the church she smiled at me and winked. I barely had time to return the gesture before the music swelled and Bella appeared at the back of the church on Charlie's arm.

It seemed to take forever for Bella to reach the front of the church. Charlie shook my hand and placed Bella's hand in mine. As our skin made contact all my nerves disappeared. One touch from Bella and all was right in my world. I couldn't wait to marry this girl and spend the rest of my life with her. When it came to say our vows, which we'd written ourselves, Bella and I turned towards each other, both her hands gripped in mine.

"Edward, I know there are some people who question our relationship. They question the differences in our ages, and wonder how it could possibly work, what we could possibly have in common. But I knew you were the man for me long before we ever met. My heart recognized its mate. Then I met you and it was like my whole universe shifted. You were even more perfect in reality than you were in the stories Alice was always telling about you. Falling in love with you was the easy part. The hard part was convincing you to take a chance on us. And once you did, you loved me with your whole heart. I thank God for that every day. I love you and I'm so honored to become your wife today."

I didn't even realize I was crying until Bella reached up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Lifting her left hand I kissed her ring finger, then took a breath before reciting my own vows. They were nowhere near as eloquent as hers, but I meant them with my whole being. The rest of the ceremony passed in a bit of a blur and before I knew it, the minister was telling me I could kiss my bride. It took my body a minute to catch up with my brain, but Bella was too impatient. Her arms were thrown around my neck and she was kissing me before I even fully processed that we were actually married. That this amazing woman before me was my wife. We kissed until I heard Charlie clearing his throat from the front pew. Pulling away from each other reluctantly Bella and I turned towards the congregation as the minister introduced us as husband and wife.

At the back of the church I took Bella in my arms again and kissed her the way I couldn't at the front of the church. Too quickly, we were joined by Alice and Jasper. Alice let out a squeal and threw her arms around both of us, squeezing us tightly.

"I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks Al," Bella said, her voice husky with emotion. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Thank you for pushing Edward to see the possibilities, and thank you for trusting me with his heart."

Throughout the rest of the day I kept having to remind myself that we were really married. That Bella was really my wife. I refused to let her stray too far from my side, needing to reach out and touch her and remind myself that this was all real. Our reception was laid-back and casual. We were able to mingle with all of our guests and enjoy the celebration.

As much as I was enjoying myself, I couldn't wait to get my bride alone. Finally, all the silly wedding traditions had been completed, the party was winding down, and it was time for Bella and me to leave. We raced out to the waiting limo amid a sea of bubbles, courtesy of our guests. Inside the limo Bella cuddled into my side. I wrapped an arm around her and lightly ran my finger over the diamond tennis bracelet I'd given her as a wedding gift.

"It's beautiful Edward. I love it." Bella stretched up to kiss my cheek before settling back into my side. "I have something for you, but I wanted to wait until we were alone."

"You didn't have to get me anything Bella. Marrying me is enough!" I joked.

"Well technically I didn't get you anything," she giggled. She grabbed my wrist and placed my hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant! We're going to be parents."

_Holy Shit!_

**_A/N: And there we have it. The end of Nerdward. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed_**


End file.
